After His Mission
by Yuna-Kimi-Diny
Summary: Sakura menatap horror seseorang yang tergeletak pingsan dengan darah yang merembes dari baju hingga berceceran di lantai kamarnya.Dan Sakura kenal betul siapa orang malang itu. "ASTAGA!SASUKE-KUN!" M/Semi-M/Warning Inside/ Mind to RnR?


_Traaank!_

_.  
_

Suara dua kunai yang saling bertubrukan menjadi tanda berakhirnya pertempuran itu.

Rembulan dan malam sunyi menjadi saksi siapa gerangan yang akhirnya didaulat sebagai pemenang . Angin yang berdesir membawa aroma anyir darah yang menyengat indra penciuman. Sosok ninja yang semula berdiri tegap bermandikan cahaya rembulan itu ambruk seketika. Dengan posisi telungkup, diam, dan tak bergerak._ Ia mati._

Musuhnya mati.

Ia _menang_. Ia memang _harus_ selalu menang, lagipula.

Bukan pertempuran berarti sebenarnya. Hanya sebuah pertempuran kecil yang cukup menghibur. Tak ada musuh yang terlalu merepotkan.

Ia menyipitkan mata. Berusaha memastikan apakah ninja itu benar-benar sudah mati atau belum. Meski sulit karena jarak yang cukup jauh dan medan yang gelap. Tapi ia yakin, musuhnya pasti sudah mati.

Ia tak mungkin meleset dari sasaran kan? Ayolah, ia adalah Ketua ANBU. Aib jika tembakannya sampai melenceng.

Tapi masih ada kemungkinan juga kan?

Satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikannya hanya dengan memeriksanya. Berhubung musuhnya kali ini adalah buronan sekaligus pemimpin sebuah kelompok ninja pemberontak yang memang harus dihabisi—sesuai _misi_-nya.

Tubuhnya bangkit. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekati bahunya kemudian membalik tubuh yang **seharusnya** sudah tak bernyawa itu secepat kilat—

_Jlebb!_

Matanya membulat sempurna.

Refleks, ia melompat mundur mencoba menghindar. Ia merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba mengenai bagian perutnya. Sesuatu yang... _tajam_. Ia mendongak, menatap _horror_ pada musuhnya yang sekarang tengah merangkak-rangkak untuk bangkit. _'Sialan! Musuhnya belum mati! Ia tertipu!'_

"_Shit_!" desisnya murka. Ia benci jika ia berhasil ditipu oleh lawannya mentah-mentah seperti ini. Mungkin salahnya karena ia terlalu meremehkan lawannya. Namun tetap saja, ia tak terima.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya perlahan-lahan mulai menarik benda apapun yang tengah menancap di perutnya kini. Bibirnya meringis sedikit merasakan benda tajam itu bergesekan dengan bagian dalam perutnya.

Sebuah kunai berlumuran darah di ujungnya tergenggam di telapak tangannya. Cairan hangat merah pekat mengalir dari perutnya begitu saja. Merembes melalui rompi ANBU-nya. "_Shit_!" umpatnya sekali lagi.

Musuhnya bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih. Tangannya yang bergetar teracung, bersiap melemparnya dengan kunai sekali lagi.

Matanya berkilat marah. Obsidian itu berubah warna seketika. Bersinar terang di bawah bayangan rembulan. Merah darah dengan tiga buah _tomoe_ yang melingkar berputar. Berani berurusan dengan Uchiha memang bukan langkah yang tepat, semua orang harus ingat itu.

Ninja tak tahu diri itu pasti tak sadar jika maut sedang berada didepannya detik ini juga. Tiga _tomoe_ itu berputar cepat dan membentuk simbol mematikan di kedua bola mata yang berkilat itu.

Bibir itu berdesis berbahaya, menyebut jurus pamungkasnya.

_"Mangekyou Sharingan!"_

* * *

**After His Mission**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

**Rating: T+/Semi-M  
**

**Warning : **Canon/Semi-Canon, Semi-M, OOC, typo(s)

* * *

Langkahnya terasa berat dan bahkan terseok-seok. Jalanan yang ia susuri kini masih sama dengan yang ia lewati sebelum-sebelumnya, gelap dan sepi. Memangnya siapa yang mau keluar selarut ini?

Ia hanya menemui Kotetsu dan Izumo yang tengah terlelap di pos sampai tak menyadarinya telah memasuki pintu gerbang. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, lagipula.

Satu telapak tangannya berusaha menutupi luka sayatan di perutnya. Darah kembali merembes mengotori telapak tangannya dan mengukir titik-titik kecil di tanah selaras kemana kakinya melangkah. Ia sudah membereskan musuhnya. _Misi_-nya telah tuntas. Misi yang cukup merepotkan karena ia harus rela mendapat luka sayatan sialan ini di perutnya.

Ia menuruti saja langkah kakinya tanpa tahu kemana tujuannya sebenarnya, tapi yang jelas ia kini tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah kampung penduduk. Tidak, ia sama sekali tak berniat pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia benci rumah sakit, ia benci bau obat-obatan dan segela tetek bengeknya.

Dengan cakra dan tenaga yang tersisa, kakinya melompat ke sebuah atap rumah. Begitu ia akan melangkah melewati balkon, kaki-kakinya membeku di tempat. _Sulit digerakkan_. Bukan hanya kakinya, hampir semua bagian tubuhnya serasa kaku.

Hampir saja ia jadi korban mati konyol karena jatuh dari lantai dua rumah jika ia tidak sigap berpegangan pada pagar balkon. Dengan usaha yang dipaksakan, ia melompati balkon dan bersandar pada jendelanya. Nafasnya terengah, otot-otot sarafnya kembali menegang.

Lukanya juga terasa berdenyut-denyut._ Perih sekali_. Apa yang terjadi?

Tangannya yang gemetar mendorong kaca jendela yang setengah tertutup itu sementara tangannya satu lagi mencengkram bajunya.

Ia menangkap sosok gadis yang nampaknya tengah terlelap dengan posisi miring membelakanginya, sehingga yang bisa dilihatnya hanya punggung ramping gadis itu. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana merah muda sepaha.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia membawa tubuhnya kemari, ia hanya menuruti... _kata hatinya_.

Tubuhnya lemas seketika . Ia limbung ke depan dan menubruk lantai hingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk keras .Pandangannya mengabur sebelum kemudian ia mendengar suara pekikan panik yang keras gadis itu.

.

"ASTAGA! SASUKE-_KUN_!"

* * *

.

Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Sedari tadi hanya bergulung-gulung tidak jelas.

Ia melirik jam—sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia belum juga terlelap. Sakura tak tahu pasti apa yang tengah membebaninya sekarang. Rasanya tidak ada yang salah. Yakinnya semua baik-baik saja. Ia sudah mencoba untuk fokus memejamkan mata namun sama saja, ia tak berhasil.

Sakura benci mengatakannya tapi, firasatnya buruk. Tentang apa? Ia juga tidak tahu.

Sakura menghela napas, ia harus tidur sekarang. Ia punya jadwal _shift_ besok pagi di rumah sakit dan ia tak mau terlambat karena bangun kesiangan. Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Samar, didengarnya suara _duk_ keras disusul sapuan angin malam yang tiba-tiba menerpa dari balik punggungnya. Jendelanya terbuka.

_Paling hanya kucing_. Sakura tak mau repot-repot menoleh. Ia sedang mencoba untuk tidur, _okay_? Tak ada yang bisa menganggunya, bahkan kucing sekalipun.

Tepat saat ia merasakan matanya mulai berat, ia mendengar sesuatu membentur lantai hingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk keras. Sakura tersentak. Tidak ada kucing yang punya badan seberat itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. _Jangan-jangan penyusup?_

Sakura diam-diam meraih kunai yang tergeletak di sisi tempat tidur dan berbalik takut-takut.

Kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna dan menatap _horror_ pada pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Seseorang tergeletak pingsan dengan darah yang merembes dari baju hingga berceceran di lantai kamarnya.

Dan Sakura _kenal betul_ siapa orang itu.

.

.

"ASTAGA! SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Sakura menjerit panik. Ia berlari mendekati seonggok daging yang tak bergerak itu—kunai-nya telah terlempar entah kemana. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menyaksikan kekasihnya terluka parah seperti itu. _Sasuke tak mungkin mati kan?_

Dengan perasaan panik yang meluap-luap, Sakura menarik lengan pemuda itu dan meletakkan ibu jari di pergelangan tangannya. Mencari setitik kehidupan di dalamnya. Berhasil, nadinya masih berdenyut. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Sasuke. Jantungnya masih berdetak meski pelan, nafasnya pun masih terdengar samar. Sakura sedikit menghela napas lega.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia membopong tubuh itu dan meletakannya di ranjang. "Bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun_..." bisiknya di telinga Sasuke.

Hati-hati ia membuka pakaian atas Sasuke dan terbelalak menyaksikan luka sayatan dan memar mengotori kulit pucat pemuda itu. Sebutir air matanya jatuh. Sekuat apa sih musuh pemuda itu hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di luka sayatan lebar itu. _Cakra_ hijau terang mulai mengalir dari kedua tangannya. Darah kembali mengucur membahasi seprai putih Sakura. Dan Sakura merasakan jantung itu melemah.

"Aku mohon tetap bertahan Sasuke!" Tangisnya pecah sudah. Sakura meringis menahan tangis sambil tetap memfokuskan _cakra_-nya. Cahaya hijau itu bertambah besar dan bersinar makin terang.

Sebutir air matanya jatuh lagi.

Tepat mengenai kelopak mata Sasuke yang perlahan mulai terbuka.

Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh bergejolak di perutnya begitu kesadarannya kembali. Entah karena tindakan Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkannya, atau karena ada _sesuatu yang lain_.

"Sa...Saku..ra..."

Sakura tertegun. Ia membuka matanya dan berteriak. "Sasuke! Kau hidup!" Ia menghambur memeluk Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya dengan erat. Lupa jika pemuda itu kini tengah meringis kesakitan menahan beban tubuh di atasnya.

"Be..berat Sakura..."

"EH?" Sakura terlonjak dan buru-buru bangun. "_Go-gomen_! MAAF SASUKE-_KUN_ AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD—"

"Jangan berteriak-teriak begitu. Kepalaku sakit mendengarnya!" Sasuke mendesis. Ia meraba-raba luka di perutnya. Sayatan di perutnya mulai sedikit tertutup. "Kau mengobatiku?"

Sakura merona malu di pinggir tempat tidur. "_Ne_," gumamnya, "a-ah, aku akan mengambil beberapa obat dulu. Tunggu disini Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan kemana-mana!"

Sejurus kemudian, putri keluarga Haruno itu melesat keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan lukanya.

Sasuke mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya kalau saja pekikan itu tidak menginterupsinya—

" Hei! Apa yang mau kau lakukan Sasuke-_kun_? Berbaringlah! Jangan banyak bergerak!" _Kenapa datangnya cepat sekali?_

"Tsk!" Ia terpaksa menuruti ninja medis itu. Kalau sudah urusan mengobati, Sakura cerewetnya setengah mati. Sasuke merasakan tangan gadis itu mengusapkan cairan dingin entah apa pada luka di tubuhnya. Kemudian sinar hijau kembali bersinar terang di sekitar perutnya.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" _medic_-nin itu bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa suara. Rasa perih itu sudah berkurang.

Sakura menghela napas, ia mengambil air dari baskom dengan telapak tangannya dan memasukkannya pada luka sayatan itu. Sasuke sedikit merintih namun Sakura tetap melanjutkan pengobatannya. Tangannya bergerak ke atas, mengangkat bulatan air yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan ungu kehitaman. Sasuke mengernyit menatapnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau diracuni. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke malas membahas itu. Ia pasti terlihat lemah sekali di hadapan Sakura. Hanya karena gagal menghindari serangan sebuah kunai. "Aku ditusuk dengan kunai." jelasnya ogah-ogahan.

Sakura sempat tertegun, namun ia tak mau membahas lebih jauh. "Tenang saja, ini racun biasa. Tidak separah racun Sasori yang digunakan pada Kankuro dulu. Untung aku membawa obat-obatan ini dari Suna saat menjalankan misi kemarin." beritahunya. Entah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Namun sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu mendengarkan. "Misi ke Suna?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum, "_Ne_. Tsunade-_shissou_ menyuruhku menemui Kazekage Gaara. Kau masih ingat Gaara kan? Sepertinya Gaara tambah tampan saja. " Sakura tertawa geli.

Rupa Sasuke berubah masam. "Kau menyukainya?" nadanya kesal. Terserah Sakura menduganya cemburu atau apa, ia hanya tidak suka cara Sakura bicara tentang Gaara.

"Ah, tidak begitu. Lagipula aku dengar Gaara sudah punya kekasih lho."

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Oh." Ada setitik rasa kelegaan di hatinya.

Sakura meraih handuk basah di sebelahnya dan bergerak mengusap sekitar tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Mulanya kakinya, perutnya, lengan, dada dan terakhir... _wajahnya._ Sakura menelan ludah. Meski mereka memang berpacaran, ia masih saja malu.

"B-boleh aku membersihkan w-wajahmu?" Wajahnya pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tentu." jawab pemuda itu tanpa ragu.

Sakura bergerak maju, kedua lengannya bertumpu di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Sasuke agar tak menindih tubuhnya. Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya yang agak gemetar kemudian mengusap wajah tampan itu dengan hati-hati , berusaha tak menyisakan satu noda pun di wajah yang indah itu.

Sasuke mengamati tubuh gadis yang ada di atasnya. Ia bisa merasakan belaian-belaian lembut dari handuk yang diusap Sakura ke wajahnya. Sampai pandangannya jatuh ke... _err_ kaos pendek Sakura yang tersibak.

Menampilkan dengan jelas belahan dada putih dan mulus gadis itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengelap dan tak menyadari apa yang dilihat Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengamati belahan dada itu—_sejak kapan Sasuke jadi mesum begini?_

"S-sudah selesai. Apa kau merasa lebih baik, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura yang masih berada di atasnya meliriknya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk sekilas. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan.

Entah Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihak Sasuke atau justru Sakura atau bahkan tidak keduanya, kedua lengan Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan.

"E-eh? Huwaaaa!"

_Bruk._

Tubuh Sakura otomatis menimpa tubuh Sasuke di bawahnya. Saling bertindihan.

Kedua kaki Sakura berada di sela-sela paha Sasuke, kedua tangannya terkepal menahannya besentuhan dengan dada polos Sasuke, sedang kedua ujung hidung mereka saling menempel. Dengan keadaan Sasuke yang _top-less _begini, posisi mereka benar-benar mengundang nafsu.

Kedua bola mata itu menatap lurus satu sama lain. Bahkan kedua wajah keduanya sudah sama-sama merona heboh.

"A-aku minta maaf . Aku akan bangun—"

"Jangan," Sasuke bergumam sambil mencengkram lengan Sakura.

"Ha?" Sakura melongo.

"Jangan, biarkan tetap begini." Sasuke bergumam lagi. Ia tak merasa sakit sama sekali meski tubuhnya ditindih oleh menatap Sasuke, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

"Kenapa?" bisiknya ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke ambigu. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Mengusap jejak-jejak air mata karena menangisinya.

"Tapi aku bisa menyakitimu," gadis itu menentang. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. "Lukamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

Hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Oleh karena itu mereka bisa saling mendengarkan deru nafas masing-masing yang memburu. Juga mungkin detak jantung mereka yang berpacu lebih cepat.

"Aku tahu,"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menyentuh lembut tengkuk Sakura . Mendorongnya untuk mempertemukan bibir gadis itu dengan miliknya. Sasuke mengecupnya kemudian melumatnya. Tangan Sakura bergerak melingkari leher Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai melesakkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Sakura. Sakura mendesah tertahan disela-sela ciumannya saat merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai merayap dibalik bajunya dan mengelus lembut punggungnya. Mereka ingin lebih, ia mengakuinya dan Sasuke ingin itu.

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dengan perlahan, hingga kini Sasuke berada di atas dan Sakura berada di bawah. Sakura melihat bibir Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mulai panik.

Sasuke menangguk dan mulai mengecupi leher jenjang Sakura yang terekspos sempurna.

Ia mengukir _kissmark_ di sekitar leher gadis itu, seakan berusaha menandai kepemilikannya. Ia kembali ke atas, menjilati belakang telinga Sakura dengan menggoda. Lagi-lagi Sakura mendesah, membuat Sasuke benar-benar _panas_.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke bawah kembali. Mengecupi bagian dada gadis itu. Ia mencengkram kedua belah dada Sakura dan mulai mengulum bagian sensitif itu. Sakura mendesah sambil mencengkram rambut Sasuke kuat. _Tidak, ini sudah terlalu jauh._

"He..hentikann, Sasuh~ke..." Sasuke tak mau tahu. Ia malah semakin beringas melancarkan_ aksi_-nya. "Sa...sasuke.._ku_.. aku mohon, he..hentikannn..."

Untungnya pemuda itu mau mendengarnya kali ini. Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dari dada Sakura dan mendongak menatap mata sayu _emerald_ itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. M-maksudku belum saatnya," Sungguh, Sakura belum mau melakukan seks sebelum ia benar-benar menikah. Ini terlalu beresiko. Ia tak mau hamil diluar nikah. Apalagi, mereka adalah seorang ninja.

"Aku ingin kau... menikahiku dulu. M-maksudku, yah jika k-kau memang menginginkannya sih." Sakura nyengir gugup.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Setelah lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, ia berkata, "Aku mengerti," Meski kecewa, Sasuke bisa memakluminya. Ia terduduk di ranjang dan menyentuh bekas lukanya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau tidur disini saja?" Sakura menyarankan, setidaknya ia ingin membuat Sasuke tak terlalu kecewa. Ia melingkarkan lengannya, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke bergumam setuju, "Hn," Kembali ke apartemen pun juga sia-sia, untuk berdiri saja ia masih susah. "Lalu kau tidur dimana?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk-nepuk kasur di sampingnya. "Disini, kau dan aku."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jika itu mau mu."

Mereka naik ke ranjang. Sasuke berbaring di sisi bagian kanan, sedang Sakura di sebelah kiri. Mereka saling berhadapan, memandang wajah masing-masing dalam diam. Hanya alunan nafas keduanya yang saling menyahut yang mengisi kekosongan mereka.

"Selamat malam, Sakura..." Sasuke bergumam dan tak lama kemudian terlelap. Sakura mengusap wajah damai itu dengan punggung tangannya. "Malam, Sasuke.."

Dan Sakura pun jatuh terlelap di bawah rengkuhan lengan Sasuke. Rengkuhan lengan Sasuke yang hangat, menenangkan dan akan selalu melindunginya. Akan selalu menjaganya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Bagaimana readers sekalian? ^^ Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart yang ada di deviant art.

Kalo masih ada kekurangan disana-sini, mohon maklumin ya. Dan kalo ada typo(s) atau tanda baca yang salah, maaf juga. Aku gak sempet ngedit, hehe

Haha, aku gak bisa bikin lemon dan gak siap bikin itu =,= jadi mungkin kesannya nanggung ya? Gomen ne ;)

Berbaik hati dan berkenan untuk **REVIEW** readers sekalian?

Monggo klik tombol review di bawah ^^**  
**

Sankyuuu


End file.
